slipping away
by robin-girl13
Summary: after a attack on slade raven gets infected with something but the one who cares for her the most is the one she suspects the least.......bbxrae robxstar


**Teen Titans episode: Slipping Away **

Raven ran after the mysterious shadow of a man, it was up to her all, her other team mates had been beaten earlier in battle "azerath, metreon, zinthos"

She screamed as the man became airborne with a dark black shadow surrounded him, it was slade "how do you keep coming back to life"

Commanded raven as she continued to hold him in the air, he continued to be silent "what do want this time, why go throw all the bother if you're going to lose, we will stop you once and for all"

"oh dear sweet raven you don't think I have come unrepaid now do you" "what" she attempted holding on longer but by then a large gust of a smoke like chemical had filled the air, raven fell into a chocking fit, her friends ran up to her beast boy knelled down to her "are you ok"

He asked sincerely "I'm fine, and I let him go I should have seen that coming" she yelled back at them , the other titans looked at her in shock

"Rae are you ok you seem more tense then you usually are" asked robin

"I'm fine can we go now"

The other titans watched as there friend walked into the distance and then followed, raven walked into the tower and start into her room she did not hesitate, she sat on her bed everything began to sink in

"Wait what did I do why did I snap like that I don't understand"

She then began feeling dizzy her temperature rose as if she were being strangled by fire, she gave in to the presser and collapsed she was barely conscious,

meanwhile beast boy was wondering down the halls of the tower he happened to cross ravens room it was silent, which wasn't exactly weird for that precise room but it was strange for it was more silent then normal normally you would here the soft whisperings of the words azerath metreon zinthos,

but it was purely silent beast boy began to worry he raced to her door and knocked "Raven" he yelled repeatedly "are you ok" he yelled once again, but there was no answer "I'm coming in" he hit the door once more so hard it fell off its hinges, he saw the delicate metreon lying on her bed helplessly in the one spot "raven"

he yelled while racing to her side he attempted touching her forehead but the heat was blistering he tried shacking her awake but it had know affect "I have to call the others but I wont leave you alone not now"

he placed ravens head on his lap and picked up his communicator and attempted to call robin but there was no answer " robin the one time you don't answer this dame thing and you chose now" "I'll try cy his is built into his arm he can't not answer"

cyborg answered the communicator "listen bb if this is about that game again I bet you and no rematches" "no it not that its raven she's, she's, well I don't what's going on but it's not good ,get the others and come to her room" in minutes they were there "what's happening to her" asked robin

"not one idea" replied cyborg , the placed monitors surrounding her

"what is going to happen to raven" asked starfire

"I don't know if she wakes up we'll have to take it from there" replied robin

"what do you men if she wakes up, she's going to wake up I know she will" he yelled back at robin, at that moment ravens temperature went from searing hot to freezing cold

"Wait what just happened" asked bb "that was weird" replied cyborg ran to the control panel remote he clicked the heat button repeatedly "what are you doing"

Asked starfire we have to keep the heat up in here" it began to rain witch turned to a storm, and then there was a sudden beeping

"Just forget about it" yelled robin "slades not impotent right now""yes he is" yelled bb "he might have a clue of how to cur raven you have to go" "I'll stay here"

"But beast boy" yelled starfire not wanting to leave her friends side "GO!!!!"he yelled back, at that moment they left the tower without hesitating there was a flash of lightning which triggered the electricity system "no" beast boy yelled "no electricity means no heat", he noticed her beginning to tremble, her eyes gradually opened she whispered softly "beast boy" he took a blanket and wrapped it around her he lied down and place his arms around her

hoping to keep her warm "nothing's going to take you, not like this" he tightened his grip, and somehow drifted into a deep sleep,

he awakened , he was in nevermore raven was in his arms barely breathing, "why did you let me die beast boy you knew how to save me "she whispers

"wait raven no I didn't do this I love u I cloudent kill you know, no, this can't be happening, but before he cloud finish his sentence he had noticed her breath had stop, her heart stopped beating and her eyes were closed he dragged her closer to his lips and softly kissed her on the forehead tears started rolling down his face he had realized raven was gone it was too late but then he woke in his own bed perhaps

this whole story including ravens sickness was all a hoax maybe he left his bed and stubbled towards the door he walked into the common room to see all but raven there "um robin ware's raven" robin looked at the ground "so I take it she still unconscious is she? Wait what I was doing in my room I fell asleep with her in my arms" robin continued not looking bb in the eyes "dude what happened you have to tell me"

"I didn't want to be the one that told you it happened well you were asleep and beast boy I'm sorry" "sorry for what" "she's gone, she cloudent hold on anymore she woke up and then she was gone beast boy I'm sorry but its true" "no" he ran to her room in hope of seeing her face as he was running everything turned to black it was dark again when he once again awoke he knew this time it was real raven was still lying on his chest he picked up the communicator and called starfire and told her she had to return so he cloud fight slade with in minuets ther possitions switched he saw slade "what did you do to raven"

"oh nothing" "reverse the effects now"he yelled "oh do i sence a love sparking" "shut up!" "oh this is very unicspeted the green freak and the creepy littel goth girl "

i said keep you mouth shut and give me an antidot"

he puled slade up agaist the wall " i dont have one the only way to cure herself is to go deep within her self" "what the hell thats supposed to mean"

beast boy morfed into the form of a tiger and clawed slade and then left then others watched him he walked and sat next to raven once again he kept having flashes of that dream he had, had, and then it hit him the antidote was hidden it somewere within herself

, thats why he had the dream i must have been a messige frome raven, the antidot is in never more "i know its a cheap shot but it has to work" he race to ravens room meanwhil raven awoke in a formelier room "um raven you better hurry up your going to be late"

"late for what"

she said well staring at beastboy

"for the wedding" she staired at him confused

"um wedding? what wedding?" "rae dont tell me you forgot" "forgot what, whos wedding is it" "starfire and robins who els"

at that moment robin happend to walk past the door "wait why are you still here" he yelled wall he was staring at raven "um..." "your suppoused to be with star" "i am" "ok This is so not right you and beastboy had your dream wedding now it our turn" "we got married, what when?" "um robin i think raes come down with a case of amnesha"

"um exuse me" she replied bak to him althow the quistion wasent directed to her "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!"

she yelled as she stood up "raven calm down" she looked confused "am i in a diffrent demesion or somthing"

"well maybe i wloud be able to explain"a bright fermiler voice said as raven turned to the door within the doorway was standing a beautiful tamaran princess in a tamaranian gown it was starfire


End file.
